


A Family Christmas

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Adult baby, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the latest works of a good friend of mine who suggested I do a Christmas Story of them</p><p>Enjoy and Merry Christmas ^w^</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the latest works of a good friend of mine who suggested I do a Christmas Story of them
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas ^w^

It was Christmas Eve at the House where Ukraine is looking after the Trio who are working on their letters to give to Santa later on while she is preparing some cookies the door opens to reveal Hungary coming home from shopping for food

"I'm home" said the Hungarian woman happily carrying bags of groceries and last minute gifts all wrapped up to put under the tree and the groceries in the kitchen

"Welcome Home Hungary" said Ukraine with a smile as she takes out the cookies out the oven and putting them somewhere to cool off 

"Thanks Ukraine I got the food you requested for tonight and tomorrow's dinners" said Hungary as she puts the food on the counter

"Thank You I will start preparing dinner right away" said Ukraine as she puts the cookies in the jar

Hungary smiles and then proceeds to join the Trio who just finished writing their letters as she approaches them

"I bet you three are ready for Santa huh?" 

"We are Mama Hungary" said Netherlands as he finishes it off with a little doodle of Miffy 

"Hopefully he comes soon" said Sweden while hugging on his puppy plushie

"He will don't worry" said Macau with a smile while hugging Panda 

"Well then now let's check where he is right now and then we know" said Hungary as she brings over her laptop

"You mean we can keep track where Santa's at?" asked Sweden as he looks with curiosity since he heard of anyone tracking Santa before 

"Yes and it's a collaborative effort that America and Canada have done for the last sixty years" said Hungary as she shows them where he's at on a map that pinpoints his location

"I remember that Meri told me about it when I stayed at his house" said Macau as he looks where Santa's at by looking at the screen 

Hungary smiles as she sees that how 2 Grown Nations and a SAR are like cute and curious kids for this their first Christmas as ABs but what makes it even more special that they have 2 Mamas to look after them which took sometime when they started out but through it all they had made such wonderful memories together and now with Christmas coming it will be even more special what they are now doing it as a family 

All throughout the day Hungary looked after them by watching some animated Christmas specials and movies

As the sun slowly starts to set it was time for Dinner where they enjoyed a great meal made by Ukraine as well some desert for they got to enjoy it until Hungary leads the boys to the bathroom to give them their bedtime bath while the Ukrainian woman cleans up the table and prepares to make the hot chocolate for they can enjoy

Once fully they are cleaned, diapered and dressed Hungary leads them into the crib on by one as she tucks them in but doesn't raise the bars yet when Ukraine comes in with a mug and three bottles of hot chocolate 

"Here they are and I hope you three like it" she said coming in as hands Hungary her mug and a bottle to each of the trio while she puts the tray down on the table she looks over the bookshelf to get a book so she and Hungary can tell them a Christmas themed bedtime story which they decided to tell them _A Christmas Carol_ which they know that they will enjoy it 

Not long after that the Trio fell asleep with the empty bottles in their mouths once the story ended that both women smiled happily towards each other while Hungary removes the bottles and raises the bars up Ukraine turned off the lights but kept the nightlight on and then Hungary joins her friend while looking at them in awe 

"Look at them Ukraine they're just so sweet and precious"

"I agree plus they remind me of Russia and Belarus when we were younger" replied Ukraine with a smile "I think we should let them now dream of sugarplums dancing in their heads"

Hungary nods and leaves with her friend then go to bed themselves for they have to get up the next day for they know it will be a day of happiness. The following day the sunlight glistened into the Nursery which woke up the Macanese first then sits up for he's in the middle while lightly shaking the shoulders of Netherlands and Sweden which is making them groan 

"Mmmmmmm....." moaned Sweden "Maccy...."

"I'm trying to sleep" said Netherlands as he is usually a grump in the morning

  
"Yeah but today is Christmas Day" replied Macau which now made them sit up, stretch and rub their eyes making them more awake and alert

Netherlands then proceeds to open the latch to make the bars of the crib collapse which in the other room woke up both Ukraine and Hungary in panic which made them run into the Nursery just to see them all smiles and laughter which they were at first upset but soon relaxed knowing that it was Christmas so they let that moment slide and got them changed while still keeping them in their nightgowns so they soon head to the living room where there are a lot of gifts waiting for them to tear open while Hungary sits on the sofa Ukraine prepares some coffee so they can watch them tear open the paper, sending it flying all through the room

All three of them were very happy in knowing that their Christmas wishes came true for they were excited in playing with their new gifts but they soon stopped to give their Mamas a gift that both of them were suprised to see for they opened it up and hugged them

"Thank You so much you three" said Ukraine

"This is so thoughtful" replied Hungary

  
"You're Welcome" said Sweden "We wanted to show how much we are thankful"

  
Both Macau and Netherlands nod in agreement for they are forever thankful that they are lucky to have two wonderful Caretakers from now and for many more Holidays to come


End file.
